Mystic Orb
Mystic Orbs are a set of three legendary artifacts hidden in Barony, requiring the player to search through several dangerous and covert locations throughout the dungeon in order to gain a significant edge in the battle against the lich, Baron Herx. Their effects are only felt during the fight, being subsequently revoked once the player returns to Hamlet and enters The Caves. Description There are three different types of mystic orbs found in the dungeons, each found on a different layer of the dungeon behind several traps and challenges in order to collect them all. They are used to place in pedestals inside a room before the battle with Baron Herx, allowing a player to gain large boosts to their character’s stats for the fight which are lost after exiting the arena back to Hamlet. Each Orb has several interesting properties not seen in most other items: they provide a source of light when tossed onto the ground, which is completely unique to these items. They can also be thrown over pits and not fall, instead hovering over pits so that they cannot be accidentally lost by the player. Green Orb Main Article: Jungle Temple The Green Orb is the first orb a player can find, located inside the Jungle Temple. Inside the Temple, it is found at the back-most room at the end of the splitting pathways. Locating it is often no issue, but returning outside can be an issue; When approaching the room containing the orb, the gates across the temple will open, releasing several Trolls to wander about, potentially blocking the exit. The orb can then be placed in the swamp-themed pedestal room, where it will grant the player +8 Dexterity and +8 Perception once placed onto the pedestal. Red Orb Main Article: Minotaur Maze The Red Orb is located inside the Minotaur’s Maze, requiring both enough speed to outpace the Minotaur, but also enough knowledge of the maze to find one’s way out with the orb and Gungnir in tow. The labyrinth-themed room is where the Red Orb is placed, granting the player +8 Strength and +8 Constitution when placed. Blue Orb Main Article: Mystic Library The last orb found, the Blue Orb is found inside the Library, requiring nothing more than to walk across a bridge over to the area it is held. Of the three, the most demanding aspect of this orb is accessing the portal to the library, which is guarded past several traps and a bottomless pit. The Ruins-themed room is where the Blue Orb is placed, granting a +8 Intelligence as well as a 50% magic resistance. The passive magic resistance will stack with similar magic resistances from other sources, such as the ring of magic resistance or Djinni’s Brace, albeit at a reduced bonus. Purple Orb Main Article: Baron Herx Unlike the other orbs, the Purple Orb does not provide any increase to a character’s stats, only accessible once the player has defeated Baron Herx. Once defeated, the Baron will drop the Purple Orb and its pedestal spawns in the middle of the room. Once inserted, the orb will cause the portal leading to Hamlet to open, sending the player off to Hamlet. Mysterious Merchant Main Article: Shopkeeper Added in the Legends and Pariahs update, the Mysterious Merchant is a new merchant found in the sewer system of Hamlet after the player had removed Baron Herx. He serves as a way for players whom fight Baron Herx without the bonuses of the orbs to instead return them to him. In exchange for each orb, he will offer exceptionally rare items for sale, requiring the player to have enough gold to purchase those items as well. Each orb provides unique items when given to the mysterious merchant, all of which related to the orb’s themes of physical might, dexterity at range, and magical prowess respectively. Category:Artifacts Category:Bonus Levels Category:Baron Herx